marcbrownsarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th
What's Thunder 1997 VHS # What's Thunder # The Taketombo # Max's Rainy Day # Muffy's New Best Friend # Gus Fortune ---- ---- Synopsis by Jinora_victimizer -- This is my first review! Yeah! Comments by Dustin, Dave, Aonarr, Bloom_dreamgirl, George4Browne, and KorraIsBack.' ' see this at? http://www.houstontexans.com/cheerleaders/swimsuit-calendar/2008.html We see Brain riding his bike up to a haunted house. He pulls out a card. It reads "13 Elm Street". No doubt that's a reference to the "Nightmare on Elm Street" movies. I wonder if this is the haunted house that was going to be made into a car museum by Muffy's Dad? I guess he gave up on that idea. He walks up to the door and opens it. We see Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Muffy watching a TV. Brain then asks what scary movie theyre watching. It's "I Know What You Did Last Wednesday". Brain wonders what the big deal is, since he only went to school and to the library. But that's the title of the movie, it's the sequel to "I Know What You Did Last Tuesday", which is a spoof of the movie "I Know What You Did Last Summer". We see a scene from the movie. A girl is walking down a hallway. She comes to a door. Brain says that the girl will open the door, a coat will fall out on her, she will laugh, and then the monster will be right behide her. Yup. He's right. Now everyone is mad at Brain. He spoilt it, and now think the movie is boring. Muffy switches off the TV and says she's taking it home. Then the power goes out. Brain gets his flashlight out and goes to see what happened. He goes down a similar hallway to the one that was in the movie, looking for a fusebox. Brain is scared, but he keeps trying to reassure himself by saying that there's no such thing as ghosts. He comes to a door, and then we see a look of horror on his face... ---- ---- We see Arthur and the gang playing a baseball game against Mighty Mountain. It's the bottom of the 9th, and there are two outs. It's Brain's turn to bat. Buster gives Brain a new bat. Buster tells Brain to spit on it -- it's the lucky thing you should do with a new bat.. Brain says that is disgusting and unhygenic. He's so busy arguing that he doesn't even swing at the first two pitches, and they're called strikes. Brian hits the ball on the third pitch, but it bouces off a lamppost and gets caught by Mighty Mountain, who win the game, 10-0 Why does Brain have a collar on his baseball uniform? :) The gang is now mad at Brain. It's all because he didn't spit on the bat for good luck. Brain says he dosen't believe in superstitions, they lost because the other team was just better than they were. Buster and the others decide it's not Brain's fault -- they were to blame too. Buster neglected to wear his lucky hat, and Francine wasn't wearing her lucky socks. At the Brain's Mom's ice cream shop, Brain tries to convince Buster that no superstitions have been proven. Buster is not particularly interested and just wants more ice cream. Buster and Brain leave the store after Brain's shift, and as they walk outside, they see a black cat cross their path. Buster says they have to go a different way now. Brain is annoyed, since it seems like Buster wasn't paying him any attention earlier. Buster disagrees -- all Brain said was that no one has proven that superstitions are true or not. That doesn't mean they aren't. The two of the watch Mr. Ratburn, across the street walking around a ladder to avoid bad luck. Even Mr. Ratburn is superstitious. Brain is really annoyed now. That doesn't prove anything -- it was easier to just walk around the ladder. Maybe, concedes Buster, but it was the lucky thing to do as well. Buster: ...and I can prove it. Nothing fell on him! Brain: That's a terrible argument! That's just reverse logic! Buster: Call it what you want. But it's still the truth! Then Buster notices that he almost stepped on a crack. He wouldn't want to break his mother's back! Brain decides this nonsense must come to an end! * * * Brain gathers all of the gang outside his house in order to prove there is no such thing as bad luck by means of an experiment. He walks under an open ladder, jumps on a crack, and then breaks a mirror. Yikes! Now he has 7 years of bad luck. All his friends are shocked. Brain doesn't care though -- he explains that he has science on his side. He intends to chart all the bad things that happen to him now, in order to prove that superstitions are false. Then it begins to rain. His friends all run away. Brain says he knew it was going to rain. But when opens his umbrella, the wind blows it inside out, and then blows it away. We then see Brain and his family eating. Brain drops a knife. Then his Mom says when you drop a knife, it means we'll get a male visitor. Brain can't believe that his Mom believes that. Just then the door bell rings. It's Binky, in his raincoat, wanting help with his math homework. Brain escorts Binky up to his room to give him a little bit of help. But when they get to Brain's room, Brain's backpack is missing. He must of left it at school... Looks like he's stuck helping Binky, since Binky has the questions, and Brain has the answers... Brain has a Martin Luther King poster in his room? -- I hadn't noticed it before. Perhaps it's not so surprising that his family celebrates Kwanzaa. We then see Brain sleeping. It is still raining outside. Then roof starts to leak. Brain just says it's not bad luck, just that the roof always leaks, and decides to sleep on the floor. It's morning, and Brain is late getting up. It's already ten to nine! He almost forgets his lunch and homework, and has to dash back inside. He says if he was really having bad luck, he would have forgotten those. When he goes in, he leaves his bike on the driveway, and his Dad runs over the bike with the car..Brain runs off to school. On the way, he falls in the mud. A dog then comes and eats his homework and a crow takes his lunch. Brain arrives at school, late, with no homework, drenched in mud. I 'm surprised (annoyed?) that Ratburn doesn't show more concern when his star pupil comes into class late, without his math homework, and mud all over his shirt. Oh boo hoo....get the child welfare worker out for that and his working at the ice cream shop All his friends gasp, because they know Brain's doomed to have bad luck. * * * Brain's chart that he's keeping confirms that bad things are starting to happen, which would seem to prove his hypothesis wrong. Brain worries that his luck will get even worse. Friday the 13th is just two days away! ---- Brain imanges himself walking down the street, with a little thundercloud above his head raining only over him. A dog runs up and bites his leg. Brain cries out, wanting to know why science has foresaken him, and then he falls into a gaping crack that opens up in the Earth. ---- Brain gets a sports bag full of charms like clovers and large horsehoes from Buster's. Brain decided to go to Buster for help because Buster has "unscientific stuff" down to a science. It's lucky for Brain that Buster has so many charms and things lying around his room. Brain runs home. He's horrified to find out that his Mom broke her back att the gym, and is having to lie down on the couch. The charms aren't working. Brain decides to stay home the next day. After school the next day, it looks like the Lakewood baseball team is getting creamed again! Then Francine uses one of Muffy's color-coordinated cell phones to call Brain. (Muffy gave Francine the option of using a pink one or a yellow one.) Muffy's pink and yellow cell phones are no doubt a pop-culture reference. Different colored cell phones is the latest gimmick. I personally wouldn't be surprised if she has cell phones in all the different colors of the rainbow, but only carries two for convenience. He tells her that he doesn't want to take the risk of being out on Friday the thirteenth. Then he gets a paper cut reading a book. * * * Brain comes out to play at the baseball game, deciding that he might as well be here having rotten luck. He spits on the bat, and rounds the bases carrying the bag of charms Buster gave him, and scores a grand slam home run. Lakewood wins, 10-9. Brain says the only reason he came out was because he realized he didn't want to spend the 150 Friday the 13ths that there will be in his life indoors. Arthur says that the cure for bad luck is a grand slam home run. Buster asks if he can have his bag of charms back, as Brain probably won't need them for a while now. Brain opens the bag, and Buster pulls out a sports bra. It's not charms in the bag, it's Brain's Mom's gym clothes! Brain must have grabbed the wrong bag when he came out. Brain is pleased, thinking he's proved his hypothesis that supersititions are false. Buster disagrees -- he thinks the gym clothes must be lucky gym clothes. All of Brain's friends want things out the bag. Buster holds onto the bra, and says he claims the lucky deodorant. Brain is glum for a second, but then decides that if you can't beat them, then join them, and runs off after his friends. The End. Hey! This is my first synopsis! This episode is okay, slightly odd, but simple. The theme has been used already in'' "Arthur's Lucky Pencil."'' I think the Brain is even closer to losing it. I'm surprised he didn't lose it here. Francine must know what it's like to take the wrong backpack -- it happened to her in #30801 - "Popular Girls". D.W. knows what it's like too. ple episode. A lot more like a season one or two episode than what we've seen lately. It reminded me of "Dumbo" ''with the "magic feather". Reminds me of another "Hey Arnold!"'' episode where the gang fears Friday the 13th Perhaps I missed it but... What the devil is the actual point of this episode? What is this love/hate relationship between Brain and Buster? They seem to be spending a lot more time together this season, but Brain's patience for him is less -- although he seems to be taking a more active role in trying to change him. I name these the two best candidates for the next Big Blow-Up. This is Alan's secound missed day of school this year, both with groundless (more or less) excuses. We convienently miss whatever stories he must tell his Mom to let him stay home. This is also Alan's second destroyed bike. #12302 - "Misfortune Teller" had the first and it was also a victim of a rash of bad luck. Brain wears lots of different hats in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Warner, Home Video, 1997, VHS